Sunrise
by Serith Moren
Summary: ..:Shounen-ai Fluff:.. Zelos x Genis. Zelos takes the group to Altamira to have some fun. There, he reflects on his failing relationship with Genis and tries to take a step towards change.


"Lloyd, everyone respects your opinion for some reason, so can I ask you a favour?"

"Ugh, what is it Zelos?" he grumbled, sounding almost as drained as myself.

"Hear me out," I pleaded, "we have been wandering around for a long time and we are all tired. How about we go have some fun?"

"I'm frightened by your definition of the word," he sighed, "go on."

"Lets stop at Altamira!"

"Again? Do you have a gambling habit?"

"No, I'm simply lured by all the pretty ladies… and the alcohol of course!"

"Hmm, it is a drinking problem, then," Genis, who was attached to his best friend's hip, prescribed.

I laughed at his little joke, "that is cute, little brat. But seriously, Lloyd; can we?"

"Strangely enough, I agree with Zelos," apparently Raine was listening in on our conversation.

"Aren't you the rational one?" Genis inquired, almost suspicious.

"I appreciate that title, but I must admit that we need a break. Look at everyone," she turned to the group, "I am not concerned as I'm sure we can all deal... but it might be nice to relax. We have been through a lot recently."

I grinned, not used to Raine standing for my suggestions. Was it progress or dumb luck? "So," I pressured Lloyd, "are you going to continue being a slave driver or what?"

"Fine, Zelos, we will go to Altamira." I knew he was not completely against my idea, for a glint in his eyes told me he was looking forward to it as well.

-----

"Wow, the view is so beautiful," Collette chimed, peering down the balcony view of our hotel room.

"Lloyd, come watch the sunset with us!" Genis beckoned his best friend over.

Why didn't I get an invitation? I guess you miss out on all the small things when you start off with a bad impression. The kid sure had it in for me… but then again I was not the kindest person in the world towards him. I doubt things would change, even if it was my plan to go here in the first place. Even though I brought them this picture to admire…

"You look troubled," Raine had caught me. It was my fault for having such an expressive face.

"Ah, it is nothing," I lied, trying to cover myself up.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow, not letting me run from this one.

"I-It is just a pinch of jealousy… that is all." I heard myself answer, feeding her no more information then that. I felt uncomfortable as it was.

She followed my gaze and put things together. "Hmm. I know he is one to hold grudges, but if you tried a little harder you could patch things up with him. You did greet him with discrimination against half elves, but it does not need to end that way."

"You think so?" a feeling of regret washed over me. I hadn't known that it bothered me so much, "I honestly don't think I can. It is not like that grudge is there because of something I have done. It is not anything I can simply apologize for; it is me that he dislikes. I can't just change myself."

"Then consider this a challenging apology," she looked straight at me, "not all problems are solved easily."

I scoffed.

"I know you are not used to such things, being a Chosen and all. Here, you are treated as a celebrity. It makes you spoiled."

"Hey, take that back!"

"I'm not trying to insult you," her calm voice proved her sincerity, so, in turn, I calmed too. "What I'm trying to say is that you are not used to making big changes for others. Maybe it is time to re-think your ways?"

Not wanting to be read any further, I put on a mask and announced my next idea to the group, "Lets hit the pub and buy alcohol!"

"Haha, I'm in!" Lloyd cheered.

"Me too!" Genis follow.

Raine was now glaring at me, "Zelos, they are still kids."

"Oh, my bad. Alright, change of plan! I'll hit the pub, and by some drinks then bring them back here for us all to enjoy!"

"You would do that for us?" Collette admired.

"Anything for my needy little children," I said with love.

"Aren't you generous," Sheena rolled her eyes, "Well, if no one else is opposed, I personally don't mind if there is under-aged drinking."

Taking that as a hint, Raine gave in, "We came here to relax…"

"You are the best sis!" Genis laughed.

"As long as you all promise to behave! And take it slow, and-"

"We know, we know. We promise not to get out of hand or anything of the sort," Lloyd interrupted, in too good of a mood to care of the consequences of rebelling against the stubborn professor. "Now bring on the drinks!"

-----

"Ah, it kind of burns my throat," Colette coughed and then took another sip.

"It is strangely tasty though," Lloyd added on.

"Not too much!" Raine barked, watching them far too closely.

"Let them have a little fun," It was my turn to attempt to calm her nerves, "it is just like you said; we came here to relax. So sit back, why don't ya?"

"I can have plenty of fun even while I'm sober," Raine grumped, even though she also had a drink of her own.

"Sure thing, but can you have fun when you are worrying so much about others?" Sheena was also showing concern, "we are all keeping an eye out for them. There is no need to worry."

"You forget that you are still pretty young too," she said, though our words seemed to have some effect, for she changed her timid posture and got comfortable.

I took another swig of my own drink, already feeling the slight buzz. Why was this bottle in my hand? Was it really to let go, or was this just another mask to push my problems aside?

I could hear a slight giggling. I followed the source to a very bubbly Genis curled up on the couch next to his friends. He was obviously getting pretty drunk but it was not the kind you had to worry much about. Lloyd was more of that type; as the night went on he had to be steered away from the balcony a few times as he almost stumbled off it. He also ended up breaking an expensive table and called Collette a few vulgar names, resulting into making her a depressed drunk that cries about every little thing that crosses the mind.

It was a little more chaotic then I had assumed, but it was these little surprises that made life interesting.

"Raine, I'm really dizzy," Genis mumbled, holding his blushing face as if he had a fever.

"Not right now, I think Lloyd is going to pass out," she pushed aside, "would someone please hide the drinks from him? I don't want him making a mess. We already have to pay for the furniture!"

My eyes wandered to the other side of the room where Sheena had Colette sobbing on her shoulder, reassuring her that she had never sold her body to a horny old man and thus not to take Lloyd seriously.

The rest of them went to Rain's aid, neglecting Genis.

…Maybe this was my chance?

"It looks like you could use some fresh air," I suggested.

"Oh, it is you," he said. At first that comment stung… until I noticed as small, playful smile on his lips.

"Yeah, it is me," I stretched, "common; I'll take you to my favourite spot on the beach. The water is a nice cool temperature at this time of night. It will make you feel better, so go get changed."

-----

"Watch your step," I called to him gently.

"Wait up," he giggled, stumbling after me. Tripping over his clumsy feet, he latched onto my arm for support.

"You alright there?"

"I am now!" he smiled to me. It was strange but for some reason I forgot all the times I found him annoying. I found him rather… cute.

"Y-you really think so…?" he used my arm to hide from me shyly.

Had I said it out loud?! …I must have been pretty drunk myself. There was no going back now. "Y-yeah… you are being rather adorable, actually."

"Thank you," he said, almost inaudibly.

"Ah, we are here!" my little isolated spot where very few people ventured off to. It was quite a way from the resort, but it was a nice little place. It was sort of like a private beach hidden by the mountain formation.

I helped him into the water. He gasped as the cool water reached higher and higher the deeper in we walked. I made sure I did not take him in too deep, for he was much smaller then me. Plus he was drunk after all and I would not want any dangerous accidents happening.

"It is cold," he commented.

"Too cold?"

"No, it is nice," he said as he cupped some water in his hand and poured it on his face. He then shook the water off and ruffled his hair back in place. Seeing as he was already wet, I patted the surface and gave him a little splash.

"Hey- not fair!" He splashed me back, sending a shock to my system. If I was drowsy before, I was definitely awake now.

"You little-! Come back here!" we played for a bit, splashing around with the occasional tickling.

"Ah, I give up- you win," I surrendered, abandoning my pride just this once.

He was still giggling away until things turned serious.

"Genis…" I could not believe what was coming out of my mouth, "I'm sorry."

"Hmm…?"

"I-I just am. I'm sorry I'm such a jerk sometimes. I'm sorry I'm so shallow and that I treat you poorly. I'm sorry I act like an idiot and make a fool of myself."

"Zelos…"

I would not stop now that I began, "I'm sorry I'm always like this. I'm sorry that it is hard for me to change who I am. I will try though… because Raine is right; I am spoiled. And spoiled people don't like it when people don't like them. I do not want you to hate me anymore… So I will try harder. I know I'm a procrastinator, but I will try hard on this. I will make you like me some day. I promise I won't let you down."

"Zelos… what you said…" his speech was slow, "if this, right now, is the real you… without masks, then I don't want you to change. I like you as you are. You are being so kind to me… taking me out here… saying those words. I really appreciate it."

Funny how powerful words can be. Each sentence he spoke brought a weight off my shoulders.

"I just don't like it when you are fake. You hide yourself so often that it was hard for me to tell who you were. I was confused… I want to always see the real you; I like him... I like him a lot."

Speaking in third person… he was a lot cuter then I thought.

"A lot…" Genis echoed as he swam closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head against my chest.

"Ah!" I flailed, not seeing this coming at all, "Um… well…"

"I really do," he nuzzled.

I was not sure what to do; I never received this sort of affection from him. Or another man, in that case yet alone a half elf. His words were tainted with alcohol and I'm sure he was more confused now then he claimed to be before. But my heart was melting and so was the hostile barrier between us. It was strangely nice. We never had this relationship before and now that it was there, I did not want to let it go… May it be real or not.

I let my arms go where they wished so I held him right back. It was then I noticed that his small body frame was shivering.

"You lied; you really are cold."

"I am now, but it does not have to stay that way."

"Want to get out of the water?"

He shook his head, "warm me up."

I could feel my face burning. Was he implying what I thought he was? No… My mind was in the gutter. This was one of the things that I would have to fix in order for him to still like me when he can think clearly.

Just to make sure, "…how do you want me to do that?"

His arms reached up to my neck and pulled me to his height so he could lean close. "You know what I want," his lips brushed against mine as he spoke.

"Genis-?" He cut off his name with a kiss.

I pushed him away. "No- don't do that." As much as I love it, don't do that.

"You…" he is eyes were full of pain. He looked down, past the water into nothingness, "you don't like me…"

"No, it is not that…" I panicked, "I just… I just…"

"You don't like me!" he said with much more effort, "you are always after women… what made me think you ever would…? I'm so stupid!"

"Genis, don't say things like that…" I placed my hands on his shoulders. "I do like you… I just… I know I shouldn't. You know I shouldn't."

He refused to look up at me. We both knew what I was referring to. "I'm sorry…" he sniffed. I made him cry. "I wish I could be how you want me to be too. I wish I could change for you, like you want to change for me…"

I placed a kiss on his cheek. He looked up at me with watery eyes, questioning me. Begging me.

I wiped his tears with my thumb, "don't cry." I gave him that other kiss. Then another…

It was different with him. I knew I shouldn't… but sometimes your heart overpowers the mind. It may have been stupid, but I would not regret it. Unlike all the other women I had ever been with… I felt something else. I always used and abused relationships, but I felt a strong sense of cherishment in this one. I did not want to hurt him. I wanted to hold him close and safe. I wanted to make him happy… I never could before. I could have anyone I wanted in the world, but right now, none of them held any of my attention. This was the one person that, for the longest time, I could not have. I respected this too much for there to be alternate intentions. No, this had nothing to do with taking advantage of him. That is the difference between lust and love.

…And that is why I could not do anything to him. I had surprised myself many times this night. When would I ever refuse an opportunity like that? I did not think I would scoop him up in my arms, give him nose rubs and promise to cuddle him all night to keep him warm.

No, this was not the Zelos everyone knew. This was Genis' Zelos; the raw and exposed one. This was what he wanted and I would give it to him.

-----

"My, my; who are you handsome?"

"Raine, that is Zelos," Sheena reminded the hammered professor as she pried her off my leg.

"Forget that! Who is your friend there?" she flirted her way to her brother, snaking her arm around his shoulder.

"When Lloyd finally crashed she let herself go," Sheena explained. "I'm stuck talking to you. I never thought you would be the most logical person to converse with. Cherish this moment."

"Haha, I will," I painted a smile. I was quite a joke, hm? I guess I could not blame Genis for his cold shoulder when this was the impression I was leaving everyone with. I still had a lot of recovering to make, but hopefully Genis would continue to see what made this broken toy so interesting in the first place. Maybe if he continues to give that toy love, he will some day clean it up and share it with his friends.

But that was just a dream. This toy would be thrown in a box and be forgotten. When that drunken haze fades away, he will see again. He will realize that this toy is not worth his efforts and he will close the lid.

Their reactions must be hereditary. If Raine could not see who was in front of her, could he? As I pried him away from his sister's grasp, I wondered, "Will you forget me?"

I took him to bed where I tucked him in and placed one last kiss on his forehead. "I'll miss this," I said, obviously confusing him. "Good night." I got up and turned to leave.

A hand touched my own, "…you promised."

-----

Just incase he did forget, I left at sunrise.

"Zelos, I'm cold," sleepy mumbles stopped me in my tracks.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to wake you up," I said softly.

"Don't apologize," he said, climbing from the tangle of blankets and shuffled his way to the balcony, "It is beautiful… I would not have seen this otherwise." His blue eyes found mine, "Zelos, come watch the sunrise with me."


End file.
